Through the Eyes of a Child
by C-chan96
Summary: This is a little fic about Charlie and Julie set during D2, starting when they first meet the new Ducks. It's safe to say that according to Charlie, there is a such thing as love at first sight... [CharlieJulie]
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is basically D2 through the eyes of Charlie starting at where they meet the new Ducks. It's kind of a 'warp into the mind of an eleven- year-old Charlie Conway' thing. This will EVENTUALLY be a Charlie/Julie fic. I'm not sure how far I will take this, but I'm gonna see how it works out. Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
/:/:/:/Charlie's POV/:/:/:/  
  
Coach just told us about the new players. The other Ducks and I have been trying to figure out what they'll be like the whole time.  
  
I follow the others out the door; we finally get to see these guys!  
  
And...girl?  
  
My jaw drops...  
  
Before me stands four guys and a pretty blonde girl. I swear, pretty doesn't do her justice. She is wearing a Bangor, Maine jersey and has her hair tied back in a ponytail.  
  
I advert my eyes so I won't stare. Now THAT would be embarrassing.  
  
That freaky Tibble-dude has been talking for a while. I base my reactions towards the new players by what everyone else is doing; I'm not really listening.  
  
No, I'm watching HER. I don't mean to; it's just kind of happening.  
  
I hear a girl's name and I snap to attention. So her name is Julie...  
  
I blink my eyes a few times and try to focus on what the dude is saying. It's pretty tough when the prettiest girl I've ever seen is standing ten feet in front of me...  
  
Man, I'm turning into a sap...this has to stop...  
  
This can NOT be healthy...  
  
After the annoying Hendrix Hockey guy finishes sucking up precious oxygen, the girl, Julie, starts blocking shots into the goal.  
  
Wow...she's really good. I don't think I've EVER seen someone block a shot so fast in my life...  
  
It's safe to say I'm in awe.  
  
Now Tibble-dude is introducing that Asian kid.  
  
Gee, he's not to bad himself...Doin' all those spins and stuff...whoa, I'm dizzy...  
  
I am knocked out of my reverie when this big guy knocks me down. To say I wasn't caught off guard would be a lie. I guess that's what I get for spacing off...  
  
I've decided that I'm going to actually stay in tune with the surrounding universe now.  
  
Ooooh, Goldburg just said something and is skating over here. Wait, some dude just said something to me.  
  
I turn to see one of the new guys saying something. I can't help but stick up for my team and myself. He is the really fast dude who can't stop, so I heard.  
  
Unable to help myself, I begin arguing with him. It seems the rest of the team has taken it upon themselves to start arguing as well. Julie and Goldburg are having some type of Goalie-spat. It seems as if EVERYBODY on the team is in disagreement with one of the new players.  
  
Coach blows the whistle and we all snap to attention; even the new kids. I turn from my spat with the Latino speedster to find out what Coach wants. He is soon interrupted by...  
  
Uh oh, The Annoying One has opened his mouth again. God help us...  
  
The obnoxious man keeps finishing Coach's sentences. As he should be, Coach Bombay is pretty angry. Heck, I'D be angry to. I think Coach is exercising an amazing level of self-control as he calmly asks for the whistle. The Tibble-dude has done it again, finishing Coach's sentences and blowing THE WHISTLE! Only Coach was aloud to blow a whistle at us.  
  
The Tibble-dude reluctantly hands his whistle over to Coach and we all laugh as Coach tells him he can have it back at the end of the school term. Tibble-dude had muttered something about going somewhere to do something or other. Thank the Lord...  
  
I decide to tune back in to what Coach Bombay is saying. He is telling us to scrimmage. I put on my game face and try to concentrate.  
  
...I hate to say it, but they're creaming us pretty bad. The only person who has managed to score is, of course, Adam. What else is new?  
  
Oooh, Fulton is preparing to shoot. Maybe THAT will wipe the smug grin off the face of that dude who knocked me down...  
  
Yep, I was right. That sure did it.  
  
Wow, Fulton sure does know how to make a dramatic shot...it's bouncing off all kinds of stuff...  
  
Oooo...that HAD to hurt...  
  
Fulton's just knocked the annoying Tibble-dude in the head with his hockey puck...that's gonna leave a mark...I can't help but shudder. He went down fast.  
  
Go Fulton! I knew I liked that guy for a reason.  
  
We all run over to see if he's okay. Julie and I lock eyes and she smiles. I smile back and skate off the ice after the rest of the group.  
  
We crowd around his unconscious form as some lady goes to get an ice pack. We wait about five minutes before she comes back.  
  
She presses the blue ice pack and a rag on his head.  
  
I grab a water bottle and lean on Julie's shoulders as I wait for any sign of movement. Maybe this is a good omen...anything resulting in the Tibble- dude's silence and unconscious state MUST be a good sign...  
  
When Julie's feels my weight on her shoulders, she turns up to look at me. I thought for sure she was gonna slap me. But no, she ACTUALLY smiles at me. I grin back and take a drink out of my water bottle.  
  
It takes a few more minutes for the cretin to awaken from the much- preferred unconscious state. What a shame...  
  
As per usual, I ignore what he says. Whatever it was, the lady must have thought it was funny. She laughed and said something. Again, not listening. I'm such a rebel.  
  
In fact, Averman and I are having a lovely conversation of no substance. Even that is better then being attentive.  
  
For some strange reason, I decide to listen for a moment. I find out that the lady is some tutor-lady for us. We don't need a tutor; It's freakin' SUMMER!  
  
When Adam voices my thoughts aloud along with everyone else, I grimace. I'm still leaning on Julie and she doesn't seem to mind. How odd. Not that I'm complaining...  
  
Goldburg then suggests that school be optional.  
  
He is a very bright guy...  
  
I turn to Ken, the Asian Olympic Kid, and nod at him as we tell each other what a great idea that is. It seems everyone agrees on this proposition.  
  
Except the tutor-lady.  
  
The tutor-lady says something about us not being able to play if we don't attend this unwanted schooling.  
  
Dang, that really bites.  
  
We are all dismissed to carry on with our lives. I'm about to follow Julie when I see Averman attempting conversation with the big guy that knocked me down earlier. Yeah, the one who is ten times bigger then the rest of us. The smaller, redheaded boy appears to be talking about the bigger guy's tattoo. The big scary guy says something then barks at poor Averman.  
  
I change my focus back to Julie. She is standing by the water fountain by herself. I, being the gentleman (who is insanely crushing on her) that I am, I start walking over there. It seems like she doesn't really know many people. Then again, with the psychos around us, I don't really blame her that much.  
  
Once I get there, I almost forget what I was going to say. She turns her muddy blue eyes to me with question.  
  
I open my mouth to say something charming, or even REMOTELY intelligent, and again, it leaves me. I close my mouth again and she smiles.  
  
"Is there something you needed?" she asks, almost skeptically.  
  
Me, being the bright guy I am, shake my head dumbly. Gosh, I'm such a dork...I really need to work on this whole 'approach' thing...it's not working for me to well...  
  
She just raises her eyebrows and turns her gaze back to the others. I follow her gaze to see Guy, Fulton, and Jesse drive the zamboni right through the wall...  
  
How dare they do that without ME!  
  
I let out a sigh and shake my head. I guess that's what I get for approaching girls who are OBVIOUSLY not in the mood to be approached.  
  
"Do they do that often?" she asked, completely startling me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah." I manage to say. My gaze shifts back to her face and I see an amused smile playing on her lips. She is still watching them try to justify themselves to Coach and tutor-lady, 'Ms. McKay.' "Well, not with the zamboni in particular," I continue. Her smile forms into a grin. "but if you're talking pranks in general, we're the masters."  
  
She laughs lightly. I choose not to describe it to myself because I know I will get all poetic and sappy. I don't think my brain can handle that right now...  
  
"Do you know anyone yet?" I ask after a moment of silence.  
  
"Nope." She replies and finally looks at me.  
  
"Well that bites." I answer. Then, extending my hand, I say, "Hi, I'm Charlie Conway."  
  
"Julie Gaffney." She replies back, shaking my hand politely.  
  
We both turn our gazes back to the scene before us. Jesse, Guy, and Fulton made a run for it. Coach is still standing out on the ice talking to Ms. McKay.  
  
"How much ya wanna bet they are going to kiss before this competition is over?" I playfully ask Julie.  
  
She turns to face me, a wicked smile on her face. "You're on."  
  
I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship... 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, it just figures the day I post another fic is the day my parents limit me to one hour a day...that's what I get for being over-optimistic. *cries* But don't worry! I won't give up on this or my other story! Updates just may vary. I'll do my best though. Thanks for reviewing everyone! Your support does wonders.  
  
Sophie My Little Bunny- I'm so glad you found it! ^_^ I was worried you would pass it over and I would actually have to ASK you to read it. ^_^ But alas, you read my mind. Hehehe, yeah. I have been watching D2...I agree! Charlie doesn't get NEAR enough recognition in the second movie. So what do I do? I dedicate a story to him! Ermm...ANOTHER story to him! ^_^ Ooo...lovely list. And I agree with them all. Every single one. ^_^ Charlie SO should have been in that last game! Yes, he was being noble and all that junk, but come on! He's one of the best players for crying out loud! Must he be so noble?! I agree with the Julie thing too. She needed to be goalie in the second one. All that way for nothing...yes, I needed to give Charlie a reason for his absence on The Great Zamboni. I was horrified that he wasn't a part of that. So I gave him a decent excuse. And yes, Charlie IS meant to be the King of Pranks! Thank you! ^_^  
  
Banksiebabe99- Thanks! ^_^ Ooo yay! ^_^ *does happy dance* I'm glad you like it! It's nice to know there are other Charlie/Julie fans out there. ^_^ You'll one of my biggest fans? Aw, thanks! ^_^ *hugs*  
  
Jenny- I'm glad you like it! It's good to know that other MD fans like Charlie and Julie together. ^_^ And thanks bunches!  
  
KShyne99- Thank you! Lol, I'm glad you liked those parts. ^_^ Heeheehee...Mr. Tibbles IS annoying though, don't you agree? Hehehe...rebel...anyway, thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
RaspSun- Lol. Yay for sudden random fondness for Charlie and Julie! ^_^ And thank you! *hugs* you're so nice. Yes, event he most hard-core angst fans need to unwind sometime. This is nice relief from the Charlie Angst fic I'm writing. It lets me revitalize myself. ^_^ Lol, yes. The zamboni part is up there on my list too. ^_^ I crack up when Jesse says that too. ^_^  
  
Liz- Lol, yes. Drool on, little Charlie! ^_^ Lol...Charlie making bets is always fun. Yes, I should...that would be the SMART thing to do...^_^ Thanks for the suggestion! ^_^  
  
Allie- You're welcome! ^_^ And I agree; they AREN'T enough Charlie and Julie stories...they are vastly unappreciated. ^_^ So we all have to make up for the lack of them ^_^ I'm wrestling with the idea of another but I KNOW that if I post it now, nothing will ever get updated. So I'm waiting until I finish this and 'The Man He Chose Not To Be' before I post it. Even I'M not that optimistic with my time.  
  
Ashley- Thank you! ^_^ I'm glad you like it. And I'm trying hard with making it align with the movie. I'm glad you like it. Wait, I already said that...o.O...oh well...^_^  
  
PrincessBethy- Thanks, and don't worry. I won't make Julie a weak, whiny girly-girl. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
Julie and I had bet five dollars one whether Coach and Ms. McKay would or would not kiss.  
  
Coach got the brilliant idea that by strapping us all together, we would work out our differences and work together. Luckily, Fulton and Big Guy Who Knocked Me Down (a.k.a. Dean Portman), managed to work out their contradicting leadership and we managed to work it out.  
  
Then Coach gave the cowboy, Dwayne Robertson, a lasso and we did some 'Cowboy Roundup.'  
  
After we did that for a while, I learned just how rhythmically challenged I truly am...  
  
We line-danced and I swear, that is some hard stuff to do in hockey skates! Ice is slippery and I'm bad enough as it is. I don't need the aide of ice and hockey skates to emphasize my lack of rhythmic skills...  
  
Oh well, Averman went off on a tangent and did some kind of disco-remix line-dancing...it was...unique.  
  
I'm now sitting in a room with my fellow Ducks. They are going to show us some kind of surprise or something like that...  
  
Suddenly, The Annoying One, known formally as Mr. Tibbles, pulled a big sheet of a giant box to reveal...  
  
Us?  
  
We were on a Wheaties box!!!  
  
Dwayne The Cowboy is verbally harassed when he bluntly states, "Hey! That's us!"  
  
Mr. Tibbles is doing that talking thing again...Gosh, he's annoying...  
  
All of a sudden, he whips out this red, white, and blue jersey. It says Team USA on the front and Hendrix all over it. Is he suggesting we WEAR that?!  
  
Is the man on CRACK?!  
  
Does he not understand? We are DUCKS! And NOWHERE on those jerseys does it say "Ducks."  
  
How could Coach let him get away with such a HORRENDOUS crime against nature, humanity, and all that is good?!  
  
Despite my views on this matter, it's seems everyone else likes them. Even Coach...  
  
When I question my father figure on this matter, he simply tells me it's business stuff and pats me on the shoulder. Does he not understand the seriousness of the situation?  
  
I soon realize no one will back me up on this so I relent, giving into "peer pressure."  
  
I'll wear it, but that doesn't mean I have to LIKE it...  
  
Great. School time.  
  
Whoop-dee-freaking-doo...  
  
Well, I might as well try and get something out of it. Hey, maybe I'll LEARN something...  
  
And if not, I can pretend to be smart and answer a question. Yes, that will do nicely.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Well...that went...well.  
  
I answered my quota of questions. I felt smart. I actually got it right!  
  
Who cares if I know about pride? Pride is good!  
  
But it was kind of dumb to answer her questions. Then she went off making metaphors, comparing us to Ancient Greece people. I guess I brought that upon myself too...  
  
At least I tried!  
  
I'm trying to be a good student! It's just so hard.  
  
I gotta admit, it was entertaining for awhile. Goldburg answered "Falafels" when she asked what the old Greek people competed for. But alas, *I* got the right answer. I'm just so dang-freaking smart!  
  
Or maybe I'm a wee-bit of a suck-up...  
  
Nah.  
  
After I realized my fatal mistake of paying attention (God forbid!), I went back into dream world, keeping an 'interested' expression on my face so she won't ask me any questions. That's the perk to volunteering. Then they think you're paying attention and they pick on those who are falling asleep.  
  
I've finally got these teachers figured out...  
  
She soon dismisses us to do as we please while we wait for Coach Bombay to get here. We're out in a woodsy area, surrounded by trees and nature and all that good stuff.  
  
Fun fun.  
  
The Ducks and I are all clad in lovely red, white, and blue outfits. We're all coordinated!  
  
Cough...cough...cough...  
  
I debate walking over to Julie. She's talking with Connie and Guy. I debate the Pros and Cons.  
  
Pro- I get to talk to Julie.  
  
Con- She'll think I'm stalking her. Not good.  
  
Pro- Maybe I will get a chance to learn more about her.  
  
Con- Then she might REALLY think I'm some kind of stalker. Still not good.  
  
Pro- Did I mention I will get to talk to Julie?  
  
Con- She is probably having a VERY in-depth conversation with Connie and Guy that is best not disturbed.  
  
Yep, I'm getting obsessive. It's time to get some hobbies.  
  
I walk over to Adam and sit down on a log next to him.  
  
"What's up, Banksie?" I ask, turning towards him.  
  
He shrugs. "Not too much. Man, can you believe we have to do this the WHOLE time? I mean come on, we're hockey players here on the trip of a lifetime and they expect us to attend SCHOOL?" he rants.  
  
"No kidding. I think they've all gone off the deep end. Something in their brains can't seem to process that it is suuummer. S-U-M-M-E-R! There is no school in summer." I add in, placing my elbows on my knees and my chin in the palm of my hands.  
  
Adam nods absently. I nod back. Such a deep connection we have right now...  
  
Okay, that was fun. Moving on.  
  
I stand up and look around again. I would talk to Fulton, but he's bonding with Portman. I would talk to Jesse, but he's talking with Goldburg and Averman. I would talk to Ken, Dwayne, and Luis...but I wont' for two reasons. One, I don't know them that well; two, Luis and I are still recovering from our little spat.  
  
So that leaves...Adam (with whom I have spent up all conversation pieces for the moment), Julie, Connie, and Guy. And again, Julie is busy talking with...  
  
Wait...where'd they go?  
  
I see Julie alone again.  
  
Shrugging to myself, I walk over again. Might as well.  
  
She has a relieved smile as I walk over. We sit down on yet another log. Oh, lovely logs that provideth thy seat for thy comfort.  
  
Okay...enough of that. We won't be needing ANY MORE of that...  
  
Oh, Julie's talking.  
  
"...and so then I decided I didn't really wanna know. Are those two always all sugary sweet and...stuff?" she asks, again questioning the regular behavior of the team.  
  
I laugh. The saga that is Connie and Guy.  
  
"I guess it depends. They have their moments of sickening lovey-dovey-ness, and then they have their lover's spats in which they proceed to inform the whole team how stupid the other one is. It just so happens we are stuck in a love-dovey moment. Lucky you." I inform her, considering I have experience in analyzing their little drama. I've known them practically since birth. Not that they were exchanging saliva at two, but...ew...okay, there will be no more thinking of that...eh...I think I'm scarred for life...  
  
Julie gives me a funny look when I realize I had been spacing again.  
  
"What's it like on Mars this time of year?" she asks jokingly.  
  
"Oh, quite nice. I would have gotten a souvenir but everything is just so over-priced." I reply. She grins.  
  
"I see. Well now that you have rejoined me here, how about we have a two- sided conversation." She says, raising her eyebrows slightly.  
  
I laugh nervously. "Sounds great. But I am sorry about that. I just kind of warped into my little world there. Nothing against you, but my train of thought somehow ended up on two-year-old Connie and Guy sucking face and that was enough to frighten me out of my thoughts. My mind is a scary place." I inform her.  
  
She laughs. "I'd say so."  
  
"I'm scarred for life." I say as she grins. She tells me she would be too, but she would much rather not have the image.  
  
We sit there in silence, just listening to the buzz of conversation swarming around us. In most cases I would be part of that buzz. Not today though. Nope. Not me.  
  
After a few more moments, she turns to me and asks, "Are you nervous?"  
  
I can't help but give her a confused look. "Say what?"  
  
She shakes her head and gives me a slightly embarrassed grin. "Sorry, I mean...are you nervous about playing in the Junior Goodwill Games?" she clarifies.  
  
Oooooh...I get it now.  
  
"Yeah." I reply. "Who wouldn't be? I mean, we're on an INTERNATIONAL level here. It's some pretty intense stuff."  
  
She nods slightly, staring off into space.  
  
Suddenly a question pops into my head. I debate whether it would be a good thing to ask or not.  
  
I take in a breath and decide to ask. I just hope she doesn't get upset.  
  
"Do you miss your team back in Maine?" I ask, praying that she won't mind me prying.  
  
Julie looks at me, capturing my eyes in hers. She nods. "Yeah. A lot."  
  
I can't think of anything to say. I am literally speechless.  
  
"It must be tough...I couldn't imagine leaving my team for ANYTHING...If I didn't have the Ducks here with me, I don't know what I'd do." I confess once I find my voice again.  
  
Julie nods her head. "It's no walk in the park. I mean, nothing against you guys at all...it's just kind of weird. I've always played with them and now I'm all the way across the country playing with a bunch of strangers..." she says, managing to keep her voice confident and even.  
  
"Yeah...I bet that is tough. But look on the bright side," I begin, "at least you have me!" I joke dramatically with a grin.  
  
She laughs, grinning broadly. Her somber expression disappeared and she raised her eyebrows.  
  
That's a good sign.  
  
"Lucky me." She says, her eyes still laughing.  
  
"Yes, yes. Lucky you." I reply, grinning as well. "You should be honored."  
  
Her face shifted to one of mock-awe. "Oh, you just don't even KNOW! I am just so honored, you could never comprehend." She says dramatically, as we both start laughing.  
  
"Ah, as you should be." I say back as our laughter dies down a little.  
  
"You know, you aren't that bad." She says after a moment.  
  
I raise my eyebrows. "Did you have any doubt?" I ask with a smile.  
  
"For awhile there I did. I thought you would all be stuck-up and stuff. Not to mention at first arrival, things were pretty hostile. I guess I just assumed you would all be hot-headed guys on an ego-trip." She admits, almost timidly. However, she is still smiling.  
  
"Yeah, that wasn't our finest hour." I say with a smile. "But thanks for not brushing me off as a 'hot-headed guy on an ego-trip.' I would have been very sad." I say as we both start laughing again.  
  
Our little moment is interrupted by Adam's voice.  
  
Dang you Adam...  
  
"Guys, Bombay's back. Let's go." He calls from where he is standing up off the log.  
  
We nod over to him before sharing another smile. Julie and I then join the rest of the group as we gather around Coach and put on our roller blades.  
  
Coach gets on his little go-cart thing and we're off to the Junior Goodwill Games... 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I am TREMENDOUSLY sorry for the long wait! It's been about six months or so, and I'm sorry! I've just been putting it off for such a long time, and I've been focusing on "Shattered Glass," so it just never got written! I didn't realize how long it's been until I looked at the date it was last updated, and I got this comment in my LJ asking if I was abandoning my stories. And brnnttebabe12 gave me THREE reviews! So again, I'm sorry for the long wait. I can't guarantee when the next will be, but summer's only a few weeks away, so maybe I can focus on getting this and "One Way Ticket" written AS WELL AS "Shattered Glass." I don't know if this chapter is bad or not, but I thought you guys deserved a new chapter. I hope it isn't bad, and I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me for the long wait. Thanks for sticking with me!  
  
Sophie- You silly little girl! /pats Sophie's head Forgetting the uniforms. You goofy little girl! I agree; they were a down point, yet it provided much entertainment. Eek...I'm American and I don't think I'd wear it...well, I might...ya never know. I'm glad you are enjoying it, even if it is light and bubbly. Even WE need a break from all the angst...sometimes. And I'm glad you enjoyed Charlie's little stalker debate. And by the way, I really enjoyed your update! It was great as always! /hugs  
  
Emily- Thanks sooooooo much! /hugs Emmy You don't even know how happy that makes me!   
  
Banksiesbabe99- Lol, thank you bunches! Yeah, Disney is just kind of like that. I'm glad you liked it though. /grins I love ya lots!   
  
Jenny- Thanks!  
  
Liz- Ah, I'll forgive you this one time. /grins Lol, I'm glad you liked that part. I felt kind of queasy about two-year-old Connie and Guy kissing, but hey, I must suffer for my art. And I'm really glad you like it! It means a lot to me!  
  
RaspSun- Awww, I feel so HONORED! You would put off studying for little ol' me? Good luck on that Calc test, by the way. Though by the time this is posted, you will have already done it. You did make the list, huh? The zamboni part would make it on my list too. I still love rhythmically challenged Charlie, too! I'm glad you are enjoying being in Charlie's head. Hee hee. I'm glad you liked that part.../grins Thank you so much for reviewing! I would be but a lost, unmotivated soul without you guys! /hugs all reviewers  
  
PrincessBethy- Thank you! I really appreciate your feedback!   
  
Applescm- I'm glad you like it. Yes, I am planning on continuing it; I've just been distracted a bit. Lol...  
  
Jennygrrl- Thanks!  
  
Brnnttebabe12- Lol, okies. I can handle that...I think... Wow...Umm...on second, thought, maybe I can't. o.O I have been a wretched, non-updating little girl, and I'm sorry. You would THINK I could take simple instructions and carry them out. Guess not. And the idea was cute. I may think about it. Sorry again for keeping you waiting so long.  
  
Whimsicalnymph- I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lady Kisa Sohma- Thanks!   
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 3-  
  
Woooooow...  
  
That's really cool...  
  
We are walking up to this HUGE building, clad in our lovely red, white, and blue outfits. I hear a voice over an intercom thing talking loudly. Not that I can hear it over the clamoring voices around me anyway.  
  
Julie and I share another smile as we make our way to...wherever it is that we're going. Not quite sure. Wasn't listening...  
  
Am I sensing a trend?  
  
We walk through the doors and right into yet another crowd. There are people everywhere, teams from across the WORLD!  
  
I still find it hard to believe that we, the Ducks, are at an INTERNATIONAL competition! Just last year, we royally stunk. We were HORRIBLE! The ESSENCE of bad hockey playing.  
  
And here we are now, among the most talented kids our age from around the WORLD!  
  
If someone had told me that in one year I would be where I am now, I would have laughed in their face...  
  
If someone would have told me last year I would have a CONSISTANT coach who would NOT have a heart-attack as a result of too much exposure to us, I would have laughed in their face...  
  
I would have done a lot of laughing, in fact.  
  
Of course, then after laughing for a while I would send them to the nice people in the white coats where they could sit in a white padded room and hug themselves all day...  
  
I am shaken out of my thoughts when Julie nudges my shoulder. I turn to her and she points to Coach.  
  
He is telling us to look around and talk amongst ourselves while he gets us registered. Whoo-hoo. Sounds like a party...  
  
My gaze floats over to Julie again. She's simply standing there, looking around.  
  
I follow her example and begin to look around too.  
  
The place is...well, big. Crowds are pushing past us, so most of us are trying to stay as close as humanly possible. We wouldn't want to get separated...  
  
Excitement began to build up as I saw various teams from around the world mill around. I still can hardly believe I'm here...Me. Charlie Conway. The Ducks are really here...I don't think it can be said enough to where I truly believe it. While the logical side says we are, the part of me that's still stuck in District Five can't grasp the truth.  
  
"When do we play?" I ask Fulton, almost absently.  
  
"You mean you don't have the entire schedule for the duration of our stay memorized?" the larger boy asks me jokingly.  
  
"Ha ha," I say, a crooked grin crossed with a frown on my face. "Very funny."  
  
"I thought so," he says to me.  
  
My eyebrows rise as I cross my arms, turning my attention to our Coach. What are we doing anyway? Do we just stand here and look important until they tell us what to do?  
  
How...unexciting.  
  
"Having fun yet, Julie?" I ask her, figuring it was the most productive thing I could do at the moment.  
  
"Oh, loads of fun," she replies, a half smile on her face as she lets out a sigh. "Any clue what we're doing here?"  
  
"Nope," I answer, looking at Coach again. "Not in the slightest. It looks like he's checking us in or something...I can't really tell though."  
  
"Team USA! Listen up!" Coach yells, blowing his whistle at us as we jolt to attention. It felt weird not answering to 'Ducks.'  
  
It felt REALLY weird.  
  
Leading us away, he explains that we'll be staying in dorms for our stay, and that he hopes we learn to get comfortable with each other because there will be no switching dorms.  
  
"When's our first game, Coach?" I ask him, deciding that he likely knows what he's talking about. He is, after all, our coach.  
  
"Tonight, Charlie. Our first game is tonight, so prepare yourselves! Your bags are in your rooms, so go ahead and unpack; we still have several hours of preparation, and practice will be in four hours. Have fun, kids," he says as we stop at the rooms. He starts to leave.  
  
"Hey Coach?" I say, causing him to stop in his tracks.  
  
"Yes Charlie?" he asks me.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
He seems to pause and look at me. I don't understand why he isn't answering; it seems like a simple enough question to me.  
  
"I'm not staying with you guys. They have a separate place for me to stay, but I didn't think you would mind. It will be more fun for you kids if I'm not looming around." He seemed to shift with slight discomfort while I blinked at him.  
  
"Okay, whatever." I'm not sure why, but he looks a little guilty. Like he's trying to talk himself into something. Not that it's a huge deal or anything; he just seems to be less 'with' the team. It's going to be weird not having him with us.  
  
"Come on Charlie, you're rooming with Guy, Adam, and me!" Jesse calls out, tugging on my shirtsleeve.  
  
"What, you mean Guy isn't rooming with Connie?" Averman cracks, unable to resist as Connie whaps him on the shoulder. I have to hide a smile; I don't want to get hit too.  
  
"Hello? Coming?" Jesse asks me, waving a hand in front of my face as I nod and follow him.  
  
I can't help but give a backwards glance at Julie; she looks disoriented again, and I wish there was something I could do. At least she has Connie to talk too.  
  
We walk into the room to see our bags laid out nicely by the beds.  
  
"Dude, there's only three beds in here," Guy says, stating the obvious.  
  
"Hey, no offense guys, but I ain't sleeping in the same bed as none of you. Don't take it personally, but I ain't like that," Jesse declares with finality, holding up his hands and plopping down on one of the beds. "And this bed is mine."  
  
I can only blink as Adam and Guy bolt for the other two beds; Guy on the top bunk and Adam on the bottom. Jesse had the single bed on the opposite wall.  
  
"Gee, guys, thanks. I see how it is," I say, feigning hurt as I pick up my bag. "Kick me to the curb, why don't ya? Where is the appreciation, I ask!" I snootily stick my nose up in the air in mock superiority, seeing their faces crack into grins. "Fine. I never liked you guys anyway!"  
  
Stalking out of the room with 'anger,' though we all know it was in good fun, I peek in the open doors of the other rooms. Fulton and Portman are blaring music loudly from their room.  
  
It's safe to say I won't be staying with them.  
  
I see all the new guys rooming together, and I don't feel up to imposing (besides, they won't have room either), so I settle for Averman and Goldberg's room. At least I don't have to room with the guy who I argued with at that first practice. Luis, isn't it? Yeah. It's not that I dislike him...it would just be awkward.  
  
"Hey guys, mind if I room with you?"  
  
Goldberg and Averman look up from unpacking their snacks and goodies. Great. This is going to be fun.  
  
"Sure, come on in Charlie!" Goldberg says with a smile, motioning in the room.  
  
I toss my bag onto the floor and look around the room. The rooms aren't that bad...Just a little gray and...well...ugly.  
  
"Who has what bed?" I ask when no one offers up the information.  
  
"Goldberg's got the one against the wall and I have top bunk. You're on bottom," Averman says, motioning to the bunk bed before pulling out some random articles of clothing and stuffing them in a drawer.  
  
Yes. This will be loads of fun.  
  
"Okay, thanks Averman," I say, pulling my bad next to my bed and laying out on it. It's a good thing I'm rooming with friends; I still felt sorry for Julie having room with a practical stranger.  
  
"You guys excited?" I ask with a grin.  
  
Both Goldberg and Averman grin back.  
  
"You bet your socks, we are! We're gonna show them!" Averman cheers, holding up one of his shoes into the air.  
  
I laugh, feeling at ease as I mentally, as well as physically, relax for the game. We just might be able to do this. This might actually work. 


End file.
